


True Loves Kiss

by someofthissomeofthat11011



Series: Episode Challenge [23]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someofthissomeofthat11011/pseuds/someofthissomeofthat11011
Summary: Season 2, Episode 10. Merlin sends Gwen in to break the curse. It doesn't work, in fact it has the strangest side-effect. Merlin and Gwen go on a journey to discover why true loves kiss didn't break the spell and free Arthur from the enchantment that has taken hold on him.
Series: Episode Challenge [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/97202
Kudos: 26





	1. Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is kind of my challenge to myself. I'm writing one fanfiction for each episode of Merlin and I am determined to finish this. Some are one-shots, some are longer stories. I ran out of ideas for fanfictions so this is how I'm dealing with that. I give you Season 2 Episode 10.

**Season 2 Episode 10**

**Story 23: True Loves Kiss**

**Chapter 1: Sleeping Beauty**

Merlin paced outside the tent where Gwen was with Arthur. She should have been out by now. He debated entering the tent, but he didn't want to risk walking in on something he shouldn't have. Not that he believed Arthur would do something dishonorable. As a prince, Arthur was held to a different set of standards than ordinary people. Merlin was more concerned that he would walk in and be the reason that Gwen couldn't break the enchantment.

Merlin strained to hear what was happening inside the tent, but all he could hear was indistinct mumbling.

He was given a split-second notice before Gwen stormed out of the tent in tears. "What happened?" Merlin asked anxiously.

"I have never been so embarrassed in my life," Gwen told him angrily. "What were you thinking sending me in there?"

"It didn't work?" Merlin asked shocked. He knew that Gwen was Arthur's one true love. Their love had been foretold. She was the once and future queen, meant to rule by Arthur's side. He had been told so. Merlin racked his brain, trying to figure out why it hadn't worked. He could think of no rational reason, which made sense because magic was about as irrational as it gets.

"Obviously not. I don't know exactly what you expected to happen, but whatever it was, you were wrong," Gwen choked out. "I'm so humiliated!"

"Gwen, I'm so sorry. I honestly thought…" Merlin started to say. He didn't finish his thought because he was suddenly distracted by a loud clanging noise coming from inside.

He and Gwen turned to enter the tent only to see Arthur collapsed on the ground. Merlin rushed to his side and placed his hand under Arthur's nose. He was breathing evenly. Merlin frowned. If he had collapsed because of his wound, he would have ragged breath.

"What is it?" Gwen asked, confused by the perplexed look on Merlin's face.

It almost looked like Arthur had fallen asleep. "Arthur?" Merlin asked. "Arthur!" Merlin leaned back so he wasn't leaning over the prince. "This doesn't make sense. I think he's asleep."

"Asleep?" Gwen asked confused.

Merlin shook Arthur, hoping to wake him up. Nothing changed. "I don't know what's happening," Merlin admitted.

"I'm going to fetch Gaius," Gwen said quickly.

"And Uther. I think this is a side-effect of the spell he was under. We must let Uther know so that he can speak with Olaf," Merlin told her urgently. He hated to involve Uther. He knew it was a sure-fire way to ruin the peace the rulers of the nations had come here to forge, but he could see no alternative. "Olaf may withdraw from the match if he knows Arthur's feelings for his daughter were caused by an enchantment."

Gwen made a face showing her distaste for the king. Her feelings were justified. She had suffered much at Uther's hands, and it pained her that she was still expected to be respectful toward the likes of him. "I'll do it for Arthur," Gwen agreed quietly. She left without another word. Within a few minutes, the tent flap flew open revealing Uther and two of his knights.

Gaius was on his heels. He raised his eyebrows at Merlin. Merlin only shook his head. He couldn't explain what was happening. Even if he could, it definitely wasn't something he could speak about in front of Uther. Gaius knelt down next to Arthur.

"What happened?" Uther demanded.

"Gwen and I were bandaging Arthur after his last fight with Olaf when suddenly he collapsed," Merlin explained quickly. "But it is not like he has fainted. It seems like he is asleep."

Uther held up his hand to silence Merlin. He glanced back at Gaius who was poking and prodding Arthur. "What do you believe is happening physician?" Uther asked.

"I would like to hear what Merlin has to say," Gaius said quietly.

Uther reluctantly nodded. He looked like Gaius had inconvenienced him. "Proceed," he ordered.

"Sire, I have noticed that something has been off with Arthur lately. I believe that he may have been enchanted to have feelings for the Lady Vivien," Merlin explained quickly. "This strange sleep he is in may be part of that enchantment."

"Enchanted? No one would dare enchant my son," Uther said furiously.

"My lord, listen to the boy. He spends more time with Arthur than you do. If anyone would know that the prince is exhibiting strange behavior, it is him," Gaius advised.

"Why would someone want to enchant Arthur?" Uther asked.

"You are amidst a revolutionary treaty. There are many people who may seek war over peace," Merlin suggested.

Uther shook his head. "If this were sorcery, I would know," he said resolutely. He turned back to the two guards posted outside Arthur’s tent. "Help me get him to his chambers. Gaius come. You must examine him thoroughly."

"Yes, my lord," Gaius agreed. "I must stop by my chambers first to get some supplies." He waited until Uther and the guards disappeared before he turned to Merlin. "What happened?"

"I cannot explain it," Merlin told him. He grabbed tufts of his hair in his hands. "It didn't work. True loves kiss was supposed to break the spell, but it didn't. Instead it put him to sleep."

"Are you sure true loves kiss is the only way to break it?" Gaius asked.

"Yes," Merlin said frantically. He lowered his voice, so he was whispering. He couldn’t deal with the added complication of Gwen right now. "I was told the greatest force of all is love. You must find the woman who Arthur truly loves. One kiss from her and the enchantment will be broken." Merlin mimicked Kilgharrah to the best of his ability. "But apparently I lie or leave out very important details about how a side effect of the solution may be to put the prince to sleep."

"Honestly Merlin," Gaius chastised. "Sometimes I worry about you." His face instantly got serious. "You know what you must do." He glanced at Gwen then back at Merlin. "I must go examine Arthur. Gwen, would you be able to get me some water and bring it to Arthur's chambers?"

Gwen nodded and left without question. She looked confused by the conversation they had just shared, but one of the great things about Gwen is that she rarely pried into their business.

"Go speak with Kilgharrah. He must know something," Gaius urged him.

"And if he doesn't?" Merlin asked.

"Let's pray he does," Gaius said solemnly.


	2. The Worry That Binds Us

**Season 2 Episode 10**

**Story 23: True Loves Kiss**

**Chapter 2: The Worry That Binds Us**

Merlin sighed as Gaius walked away from him. Just once, he wished that Arthur would be put under a spell easy to break. One that wouldn't put him into an enchanted sleep or turn him into a frog.

Merlin walked in the opposite direction of Gaius; he prayed that the dragon would know something that would save Arthur.

Merlin descended the steps to the antechamber where Kilgharrah was imprisoned. He couldn't see him, but he knew he was there.

"You were wrong," Merlin shouted. "True love’s kiss did not work."

Merlin heard the clink of the chain before he saw the dragon. Merlin stood his ground as the gusts of wind from Kilgharrah's descent pushed against him.

"I was not wrong Merlin," Kilgharrah told him. "You simply were not listening. The greatest force of all is love. You must find the person whom Arthur is incomplete without. The person whom he shares the purest form of love with."

"I found her… Gwen," Merlin told him. "But she kissed him, and it put him in a strange sleep."

"You did not find the right person," Kilgharrah told him.

"But Gwen is meant to marry Arthur. She is his true love," Merlin pointed out.

"That may be so young warlock, but that does not mean she has the power to alter the very fabric of magic. The love that must break this will come from the person who…"

"Who Arthur loves most. Yeah, yeah. I heard you the first time," Merlin muttered bitterly.

"You seek my help, yet you fail to listen to me," Kilgharrah said sharply. "If you need to talk to yourself, you can do it elsewhere."

Merlin felt a little guilty as he looked up at the great dragon. "I'm sorry. My destiny is soundly sleeping, and I have no idea how to wake him up, but that does not mean that I should take my anxiety out on you. What do I do?"

Kilgharrah studied Merlin for a moment. "Arthur's condition is not permanent. You must venture to the Valley of the Fallen Kings. There, right before the desert lands begin, you will see a cave. In that cave there is the Indego Plant. The petals from that, when mixed with water, will reverse the effects of the sleep spell. Tread carefully Merlin. In three days, the spell will become permanent and he will die."

"Three days?" Merlin asked shocked. Arthur had been asleep since noon. "Then I must leave at once."

Merlin turned and had already climbed several steps when Kilgharrah called his name. "And Merlin? Don't go alone. The Indego plant is not easily retrieved."

Merlin nodded once more before he was sprinting up the steps. He knew he should heed Kilgharrah's advice, but there wasn't anyone he could take with him. Merlin kept running, barely paying attention to where he was going. He didn't stop until he ran right into someone… Gwen.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Gwen asked surprised.

"I think I've found a way to wake Arthur up," Merlin explained quickly. He tried to sidestep Gwen and was surprised when she stepped with him, blocking his way. "Step aside. I only have three days to retrieve the antidote and it's all the way in the Valley of the Fallen Kings."

"I'm coming with you," Gwen said with a determined expression.

"You can't. It's far too dangerous," Merlin told her seriously. Arthur would never forgive him if he put Gwen in danger.

"If this will help Arthur, then I am coming, and there's nothing you can say that will make me stay behind," Gwen told him strongly. She stood up to her full height and crossed her arms.

Merlin groaned. He forgot how stubborn Gwen could be. He wished he could try to convince her to stay, but he had already wasted too much precious time. "We must hurry," he warned her.

A small, victorious smile crossed Gwen's face. It was the only indication that she had won their small argument. She followed close to Merlin as they walked out of the castle. Merlin disappeared inside the stables and with unprecedented speed, he returned with two fully saddled horses. If Gwen didn't know better, she would have thought it was magic.

They both quickly mounted their horses and were off. As they rode, Gwen tried to get more information out of Merlin. "How do you know all of this stuff about love spells? Who told you all of this?" Gwen asked eagerly.

"A reliable source," Merlin said evasively.

"Is this the same source that told you I would be able to break the enchantment in the first place?" Gwen asked skeptically.

"I still don't understand why that didn't work out," Merlin grumbled. "Apparently I wasn't listening, although I haven't a clue what he means. I listened to everything he said."

"What exactly did he say?" She hoped that maybe she would be able to make sense of it.

"Exactly what I told Gaius earlier. And when I went back, he started on some mumbo jumbo about the purest form of love and finding the person who completes him," Merlin told her.

Gwen frowned. She couldn't make heads or tails of what that meant. They were only able to speculate, but neither was able to come up with an answer they were satisfied with.

After over an hour of talking, their conversation ebbed, and they rode on in silence. They were making pretty good time. The sun was only just now setting, and Merlin hoped to make it a little further before stopping to rest. He was hoping to get there by mid-evening the next day.

They didn't stop until Gwen's yawns betrayed her fatigue. Merlin made a campfire and within minutes Gwen was asleep. Merlin, however, couldn't sleep. He was exhausted, but every time he closed his eyes, he remembered Arthur. At one point, he gave up on sleep and instead stared at the flickering light of the fire. He stared at it long after it became nothing more than a pile of ash. His heart was filled with worry; it took all of his self-control not to wake Gwen and insist that they start travelling again.

Gwen woke as the sun rose. They ate a quick breakfast, and then they were on their way. "You look exhausted," Gwen commented as they rode.

"I couldn't sleep," Merlin admitted.

"I'm worried about him too," Gwen said softly.


	3. Indego

**Season 2 Episode 10**

**Story 23: True Loves Kiss**

**Chapter 3: Indego**

After that, they rode on in silence. It was such a relief to see the cave up ahead within a couple of hours of midday. "There it is," Merlin said relieved. He tethered the horses to a tree. He tried to be as quick as possible, but he had to make sure that they were secured. They would never make it back on time if the horses somehow got loose. Once he had finished, they turned to face the looming cave. His hope left him as they passed over the threshold. The antechamber they were standing in wasn't large and there were dozens of tunnels to choose from. The problem was the tunnels were small, definitely too small for him. "They're too small," he said dejectedly.

"Not for me, they're not," Gwen said determinedly. She dropped down to her knees and entered one tunnel at random. She was right. They were the perfect size for her. She couldn't have gone more than a couple of feet before she called back to Merlin. "It's no use. It's way too dark, I can't see a thing."

Merlin pursed his lips together as he considered their dilemma. There was nothing he could use to light a fire. With the tunnels being so small and cramped, Gwen couldn't exactly bring a torch with her. But there was also no way they could just abandon the plant. Merlin sighed. He knew what he needed to do, but he wasn't ready to show Gwen his secret.

He supposed it didn't matter. Arthur was his destiny and he had to protect him, no matter what the cost. "Hold on," Merlin called. He thought for a moment and allowed his magic to take hold of him. He didn't have the words to create what he needed, so he let his thoughts guide it. When he was finished, a soft blue light was pulsing before him. He reached towards it and was relieved when it let off no heat. He sent it towards Gwen, watching as it squeezed around her, coming to a halt right in front of her. His heart was pounding in his chest. He was waiting for something to happen.

"We're going to talk about this later," Gwen warned. Merlin couldn't see her expression, which was making him anxious.

She continued her way through the tunnel, not stopping until she went all the way through and ended up back in the antechamber. Merlin sent her an anxious look before he used magic to mark the tunnel she had entered and exited so they could keep track of which ones they had tried. Gwen watched with a neutral expression.

She didn't say anything, instead she chose another tunnel. It went on like this for a while. Some tunnels led back to the antechamber, some led to a dead end. Every minute that passed made Merlin more and more fearful for Arthur. Finally, when Gwen had checked more than half of the tunnels, she found something. "There's something here," Gwen's muffled voice called.

"What is it?" Merlin asked excitedly.

"It almost seems like a lever, but it's made of rock. It almost looks like it grew out of the wall," Gwen said confused. She tugged on it and tugged on it until it gave way and moved towards her. The moment she pulled it down, the entire cave began to shake.

Merlin watched amazed as one of the smallest tunnels in the cave grew until it took up the entire wall of the cave. Gwen was crouched on the ground where moments before, she had been surrounded by stone.

"Gwen, you're a genius!" Merlin told her. He rushed to her side to help her to her feet and they walked towards the end of the newly formed tunnel.

They stepped through a dark archway and Merlin's jaw nearly dropped. They were in a huge antechamber. At the center, nearly ten feet from the thin ledge that lined the walls, was something that Merlin didn't have the words to describe. It was definitely living; Merlin was sure of that. He could feel its pulsing life. It was covered in tiny blue flowers that Merlin was certain were the Indego Plant. He frowned as he looked around, trying to locate a way to get to the creature.

He spotted a bridge not too far from where they were standing. He motioned to Gwen so she would start walking towards the bridge. She walked carefully, making sure not to lose her footing on the narrow ledge. When she got to the bridge, she took a couple of tentative steps towards the creature. When the bridge held, she walked with more confidence. About halfway across, the bridge gave out. Merlin watched with horror as Gwen began to fall.

He acted on instinct. "Blotsma!" One of the roots that crawled up the wall grew and thickened, giving Gwen something to grab onto. Merlin couldn't see the bottom of the cave and he didn't want to think about how far it goes on for. He reached down to help Gwen up over the wall.

"Thanks," she said gratefully.

"How are we supposed to get across now?" Merlin asked.

"I would think that was obvious," Gwen pointed out. She pointed to the thick branch that Merlin had created. Merlin looked at Gwen confused. Gwen rolled her eyes. "If you can't find a bridge, build one."

Merlin's eyes widened. She was right. Merlin focused, calling the roots from the walls, asking them for help. He gave over to his magic, allowing his powers to sculpt what was in his head. When he was finished there was a thick bridge that would definitely support them as they crossed it.

Gwen was staring at in awe. Merlin was still waiting for the anger and accusations to come, but so far, Gwen was taking the news of his magic very well.

They began to cross the bridge, but the moment that they stepped onto the ledge that surrounded the creature, they froze. They didn't freeze because they were shocked or scared. It felt like something had literally wrapped around them preventing them from moving. "Merlin?" Gwen asked terrified. "What's happening?"

"I don't know," Merlin told her. He tried to move, but something was preventing him. "Hello!" He wasn't sure if there was anyone around to hear him.

The creature began to glow. Its winding vines began to untangle themselves until they left an opening large enough for a man to walk through. Merlin held his breath as he waited.

Sure enough, after a moment, a man stepped out in front of Merlin. He was unlike any man Merlin was seen before. Merlin could see vines branching out of him and he seemed to be glowing.

"My name is Indego," the man said in a deep, booming voice.


	4. When the Bell Tolls

**Season 2 Episode 10**

**Story 23: True Loves Kiss**

**Chapter 4: When the Bell Tolls**

Merlin stared at the creature. It made so much sense that it wasn't merely a plant. He should have realized it would take more than a flower to heal Arthur. "Why have you woken me?"

"My name is Merlin. My master, Arthur Pendragon has been enchanted by a love spell. He has been put to sleep, and I was told that the Indego plant is the only way to wake him. I didn't know that when he said Indego plant he didn't mean an actual plant," Merlin explained.

The man studied him for a moment. "I do not believe you to be able to save this man," Indego said calmly.

"Why not?" Merlin asked.

"Because the petals that I create cannot cure someone of the infatuation that has plagued them. They may wake him up, but they cannot heal him. You would not be here if you had found Arthur's true love." The man turned to walk away.

"Stop!" Merlin called forcefully. He couldn't let him walk away. The men stopped where he stood and turned to look at Merlin curiously. "This man is my destiny. I have to protect him. And I have his one true love. She's here with me!"

"Then why have you not used her?" The man demanded.

"We tried, but it just put her to sleep," Merlin explained.

"I cannot help you," Indego told him.

"Please!" Merlin begged. "He is more than my destiny." A tear slipped down Merlin's cheek, betraying his emotions. "He is my friend. I have to save him. I know Gwen has the power to break the curse, but we need him awake to do that. I will save him."

Indego studied Merlin. "Perhaps you are right," he said quietly. "But be warned, only the person with the power to save Arthur can touch my flowers. This is magic older than time itself; it cannot be altered, and I would suggest that you don't try to."

With that, the man walked back into the ivy tunnel and allowed it to wrap around him once more.

"Gwen," Merlin called. "Did you hear that?"

"Yes," Gwen said softly.

"You have to grab a flower," Merlin told her. "I won't be able to touch it, but you will." Merlin tentatively took a step forward, relieved when he met no resistance.

"I can't," Gwen told him.

"Yes, you can," Merlin encouraged. "Don't be afraid."

"No Merlin, you don't understand. It's not letting me touch it. It feels like there's an invisible wall," Gwen explained.

"This has to work," Merlin said desperately. "Push against it!"

"I can't," Gwen said desperately.

Ignoring the warning that Indego had given them earlier, Merlin summoned his magic and tried to help Gwen touch the wall. He pleaded with the defenses to drop, to allow her in. He should have listened.

The moment he felt Merlin’s magic, Indego started shaking. Merlin knew what was going to happen a second before it did. He fought against the gusts of wind that tried to drive him out. He knew from Gwen's screams that she had been unable to resist the wind. Merlin knew if Indego succeeded in pushing him out, he would never be able to come back. All hope would be lost.

He was fighting a losing battle. In the split second before he knew he was going to lose his footing, Merlin grasped out trying to find anything to hold onto. His hands grabbed the only things they could, the vine-filled wall of the Indego Plant. When the wind picked up, the flowers he had latched onto broke off of the wall, flying with him out in the cave.

The tunnel immediately closed itself up and Merlin stared at it shocked. He didn't know how it was possible. It was magic unlike any he had ever experienced.

He looked around when he heard the broken sob. He saw Gwen on the ground. "Gwen?" He asked gently. "Are you alright?"

"No. I failed him," she said softly. "I couldn't get the flowers."

Merlin looked down at his hands. He hadn't thought anything of it at first, it had just been something to hold onto. He uncurled his fists, a smile crossing his face when he looked at what he had grabbed. "I did though," he said. His eyes were shining. They could save Arthur.

"But how?" Gwen asked uncertainly.

"I guess when he was making that wind, he let his other defenses down," Merlin said with a shrug. "Come on. We haven't got much time."

He and Gwen rushed from the cave, but grateful to be on ground that wasn't going to suddenly shift under them. They mounted their horses and then they were off.

Almost an hour after they left, as dusk was starting to take over, Merlin spoke. "Are you going to ask me about it?" He asked quietly.

"I know I should. I should have so many questions, but I don't," Gwen whispered. "You are my friend. and I trust you. We're out here finding a remedy to help Arthur. I guess I realized you wouldn't be here if your intentions weren't pure. You really care for Arthur, don't you?"

"He's my friend," Merlin said softly. "He may not see me for who I am, but deep down, he sees me as more than a servant which is more than I ever expected from him."

"He's a lucky man, to have someone like you watching out for him," Gwen commented.

Merlin shrugged. After that they were silent until long after the sun set. "Are we going to stop anytime soon?" Gwen asked. She hadn't wanted to disturb him earlier when he seemed so lost in thought, but she felt like she was going to fall asleep on her horse.

"We can't," Merlin said apologetically. His eyelids were weighing down heavily on him, but he was denying them. Thoughts of Arthur drove him forward. "We have to ride through the night. If we don't, there's no way we will get to Arthur in time."

Gwen nodded, determined to make it back. They only had a few more hours of riding, but noon was fast approaching. If they didn't make it, Arthur would be gone. It wasn’t worth the risk for a few hours rest that would likely only make them more exhausted and worried.

A tense silence hung over them as they rode back. Merlin's anxiety rose with the sun. He almost let out a sigh of relief when Camelot was finally in view. He dropped the horses off at the stable, leaving the stable hands to unsaddle them.

Then he was running. He could hear Gwen's soft footsteps following him. He didn't stop until he was right outside of Arthur's chambers.

There were two guards stationed outside. They let Merlin and Gwen enter without question. Merlin was grateful when Uther wasn't there. He might have been a little upset to find out that Arthur's one true love was a servant.

Merlin went to Arthur's end table and poured some of the water into the goblet next to it. He took one of the petals and put it in the water. The water bubbled and as it did so, the bell rang, signaling that it was noon.


	5. Purest Form of Love

**Season 2 Episode 10**

**Story 23: True Loves Kiss**

**Chapter 5: Purest Form of Love**

Merlin looked up at the ceiling, hoping that he was imagining the bell toll. It reverberated through Arthur's chambers echoing off the walls. He rushed to Arthur. This had to work. They couldn't be too late. He tipped the contents of the goblet, and they poured into Arthur's mouth. "Swallow Arthur."

Merlin hardly dared breathe. Then suddenly, Arthur went limp. "Arthur?" Merlin asked.

Gwen was standing on the other side of Arthur and she brought her hand over her mouth. A horrified look settled on her face. "We were too late," she whispered. She turned away from Merlin, not wanting him to see her tears. Gwen felt as if a part of her heart had shattered. She had known this was a reality of Arthur's position as prince, but that knowledge did nothing to soften the blow of the reality.

Merlin wept freely. He hated that he had failed. He had tried so hard to keep Arthur alive, but he hadn't been good enough. "I'm so sorry Arthur," he whispered. "I'm so, so sorry."

Merlin stood to alert the guards that Arthur had passed on. He didn't care that they would probably assume that they had killed him. He deserved to get locked up, because he had one job and he had failed.

Merlin hesitated before he left Arthur. Once he walked out those doors, he would never see him again. The despair was threatening to overwhelm him. He gently shifted Arthur so his arms were spread over his bed. That's how he wanted to remember him.

He looked like he always did when Merlin came to wake him up in the morning. "I'm sorry," Merlin whispered one last time. He bent down and brushed his lips against Arthur's forehead. It was his sign of respect for a departed loved one.

Merlin pulled back and began walking towards the doors. He wanted to prolong this moment, but he couldn't. This wasn’t just his loss. The city had a right to mourn their prince.

"What the hell is going on?" a groggy voice asked.

Merlin stood where he was, not daring to turn around. He didn't need to. He heard Gwen shout, "Arthur!"

Upon hearing that confirmation, he turned back towards Arthur. Arthur had his arms wrapped around Gwen, eliminating all doubt that the spell had not been broken. Just moments before, he had been dead. Arthur kissed Gwen's cheek before he released his hold on her. He looked back and forth between Merlin and Gwen. "What happened?" He asked.

"You were put under a spell. It made you attracted to the Lady Vivien. And then when we tried to break the spell, you were put into a deep sleep," Gwen explained in a rush. She felt like she was tripping over her words, but she didn't care. "But I don't understand. How was it broken?"

Merlin shook his head. "I have no idea," he said confused.

"You must have broken it… but how?" Gwen asked. Merlin shook his head, unable to comprehend why he had been able to break the enchantment. "Of course!" Gwen's eyes widened. "Of course! The purest form of love. You assumed it was the love that Arthur could have for a woman, but in the end, the bond of friendship is just as precious and far more pure. You have a selfless love for Arthur. The way you haven't slept in days. You were able to take the Indego flower. You risk your life over and over again to protect his, and you never ask for recognition. It makes so much sense!"

"Does it?" Merlin asked uncertainly. He was so confused about everything.

"Would one of you kindly explain what is going on?" Arthur asked slightly annoyed.

Gwen caressed his cheek affectionately. "Merlin saved you," she told him. She shook her head. "I thought I had lost you."

Merlin slowly backed up. He sensed that they needed some alone time. As he closed the door behind him, he heard Arthur say, "I would never leave you."

Merlin made his way back to Gaius' chambers, his mind a whirlwind of thoughts. He wasn't able to make sense of any of it. When he entered Gaius looked up from his work bench. He looked so relieved to see Merlin.

"Where have you been? Did you do it?" He asked anxiously.

Merlin felt the teensiest bit guilty. In his rush, he hadn't stopped to tell Gaius that he was leaving. "I broke the enchantment," Merlin said softly.

"So you and Gwen found a way? She must be relieved. She was probably doubting herself," Gaius said relieved.

"No Gaius, I don't think you understand. I broke the enchantment. Me, not Gwen," Merlin told him.

"You?" Gaius clarified. When Merlin nodded, Gaius shrugged. "I suppose it makes sense."

"Well can you explain it to me?" Merlin asked.

"You love Arthur," Gaius told him. A horrified look crossed Merlin's face. "You know what I mean," Gaius said in a disgruntled tone. "If you didn’t love him, you wouldn't still be here risking your life every day to help him."

"I'm here because he is my destiny," Merlin argued that.

"Keep telling yourself that and maybe one day it will be true," Gaius said with an eye roll.

Merlin groaned from frustration. "You are no help," he muttered.

He stood up. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew he needed to get out of there. As he walked out the door he ran right into Arthur. Arthur was standing outside of Gaius' chambers, and looked like he had been debating whether or not he was going to knock on the door.

"Sire," Merlin said surprised. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"I hope so," Arthur said. He looked a little dazed and confused. Merlin gave him a moment to compose his thoughts. "Gwen told me that I had been put under a spell to fall in love with the Lady Vivien. I don't remember that, but when Gwen kissed me it was like I woke up, even though I wasn't physically awake."

"Um?" Merlin asked, looking at Arthur confused.

"I could see you the entire time," Arthur told him quietly. "I somehow knew you were the only one that could break the curse and I could see everything you did. I don't know why, I certainly can't explain it, so I was hoping you could."

"Why would I be able to explain it?" Merlin asked.

Arthur held up his hand. "I am taking this remarkably well, please do not ruin that by playing dumb," Arthur warned. "The only reason you are still alive is because I saw and heard everything. I heard what you didn't want to hear."

"You heard what I didn't want to hear," Merlin repeated.

"Now please, no more lies," Arthur told him. "Gwen says you don't know why you were able to break the spell, but I do not believe that for a moment. I heard what Indego had to say about you. He knew the moment you said you were going to save me. After you were gone, he said something about me being your destiny. I just want to understand."

Arthur felt exhausted for someone who had just been asleep for several days. All he really wanted to go back to bed.

"I don't know how much I can tell you. I don't understand it myself," Merlin admitted.

"Tell me what you do know," Arthur said.

"First tell me what you know," Merlin suggested. "I'll fill in the pieces."

"I know that you met with the beast under the castle for advice, that you travelled all the way to the Valley of the Fallen Kings for me, that I am apparently your destiny, and…" Arthur cut himself off. He wasn't sure if he could bring himself to say the words.

"And?" Merlin asked anxiously. He wasn't sure if he was ready to hear it, but he didn't want to delay the inevitable any longer.

Arthur closed his eyes as if it would make it less real. "I know about your magic," he whispered. His voice was barely audible, but he knew Merlin would be able to hear him.

Merlin nodded. "You know much of it," he told him. "The reason that I believe I was able to save you is because our destinies are intertwined. You are destined to be the once and future king to unite the lands of Albion and I am destined to help you become that king. There are some that say we are two sides of the same coin." Merlin hesitated. "I would never hurt you Arthur. I hope you know that."

"It's hard not to know that," Arthur admitted. "I watched you get the flower. I heard what you had to say about me. I really saw you for the first time."

"And what did you think when you saw me?" Merlin asked.

"I thought that I'm lucky to have such a dedicated friend, one that cares for me enough to risk his life as you do," Arthur said honestly. "I don't think I've ever said this before, but thank you."

The End


End file.
